


Breathe again.

by Spobylove9



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma is the new girl at Hester High, and Amy is the queen bee and with some help from her best friend Lauren she wants to break Karma. But Shane wants to help Karma stand up for herself, because he knows something she doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First day of hell

Karma walked up to Hester high with a confident smile on her face. It was her first day of school, she had only just moved here last week. Her eyes watched as the other kids ran by, quickly running to class as the bell rang. Her eyes then stopped on a tall blonde girl who stood in a large crowd, she was obviously the queen bee around here, all the boys stopped and stared at her and the girls frowned when they passed her. Karma couldn't blame them, she was gorgeous. 

Karma made her way to class, passing by the large crowd, hoping to get by without someone speaking to her, as she hated talking to people..she was shy. Sadly a small blonde girl came over to her with a huge grin on her face. 

"Hello" She placed her hand out for Karma to take. "My name is Lauren, and I am running for homecoming queen this year, so I would love to get your vote." 

Karma took her hand, shaking it limply "Hi...I'm Karma and I don't think I will be going to the dance so...sorry." 

"What!?" Lauren exclaimed "You aren't going to the dance?"

"Um...no" Karma tried to walk past her, but she moved into her path. 

"Amy!!!" Lauren screeched, causing the beautiful tall blonde haired green eyed girl to walk over to them. 

"What is it Lauren?" Amy smiled 

"She isn't going to the dance" Lauren pouted "That means she isn't going to vote for me!" 

"Calm down Lauren" Amy laughed "She doesn't need to vote for you...who cares what she does, nobody even knows her"

"Well" Karma spoke up shyly "That's because I just moved here, first day"

"Did I ask you!" Amy yelled, turning toward Karma. Her eyes burning into her like lava. 

"No" Karma whispered 

"Go away!" Amy screamed, pulling Lauren back into the crowd with her. Karma scurried away, but when she looked back Amy's eyes watched her, a grin glued to her face. 

Later that day Karma found herself at lunch, sitting in the grass by herself, until a random guy wearing an extremely bright purple shirt ran over and sat by her. He smiled at her, his brown eyes watching her as she sipped her juice. 

"I'm Shane" He laughed 

"Karma" She muttered 

"Karma" Shane giggled, stealing her chips, and letting himself eat a few. "I'm friends with Amy... and I just wanted to apologize about how she yelled at you, queen bee got to be mean" 

"K" Karma smiled 

"I am so lost..she said you had confidence and she hated you for that or some shit...but you seem really scared." 

"I don't know why she would say that" Karma laughed "I am kind of shy" 

"I can fix that" Shane smiled evilly "We are now best friends, got it?..and soon enough you can stand up to Amy." 

"Why would you help me?" Karma questioned "You are her friend"

"True" Shane agreed "But I also love to mess in people's lives, plus you need some confidence and she needs a little less" 

"Ok" Karma smiled.


	2. Bisexual

Karma and Shane had become best friends in only two days. They were together all the time, during and after school. Karma had come to learn that Shane was a sixteen year old gay kid who loved to talk about sex and boys, and Shane had learned that Karma was a sixteen year old girl who never talked about her sexuality and loved to watch trashy shows and eat junk food. They didn't seem like people who would hang out together, but Karma loved hearing Shane talk about gossip and stuff and Shane wanted Karma to get some confidence and stand up to Amy. Shane left his intentions unknown, which made Karma a little skeptical as to why he wanted her to stand up to Amy at all considering she was his friend. 

Karma and Shane sat on Karma's bed, her laying off the edge, her hair hitting the floor and him sitting up against the back. 

"Karma" Shane smiled, poking her belly as her shirt came up. 

"Stop it" Karma laughed

"Are you gay?" Shane blurted out 

"What?" Karma whispered, bringing herself back onto the bed fully. 

"Girls or boys" Shane smiled, playing with her hair

"Um...I.." Karma muttered, not truly knowing the answer herself 

"Or both?" Shane questioned. 

"Shane" Karma pouted "Please just stop"

"I am serious" Shane responded 

"Fine" Karma smiled slightly "I don't know"

"Would you fuck a girl?" Shane giggled, Karma rolled her eyes. 

"Maybe" Karma looked down

"Would you fuck a boy? Shane laughed 

"Maybe" Karma kept her head down

"Sound like you have a case of the bisexual's" Shane giggled

"Huh" Karma looked up, confused 

"Bisexual" Shane repeated "You like boys and girls" 

"Oh" Karma smiled.


	3. Meet Liam.

Karma walked through the halls of Hester High, school was over and she was getting out of there as soon as she could. Her eyes soon caught sight of Amy, Lauren and Shane just a little bit down the hall. Amy was leaning on a locker laughing, Lauren was taping posters of herself for queen up on the lockers and Shane was on his phone, and talking to Amy. Karma tried to get past them without a word but Shane yelled her name out and she had to stop for him. 

"Hey" Karma smiled awkwardly as she walked over to them. 

"Why would you call her over?" Amy asked annoyed 

"She's my friend" Shane smiled 

"Are you fucking kidding me Shane?!" Amy yelled 

"Calm down" Shane rolled his eyes "She's cool"

"No she isn't" Amy walked closer to Karma "She is an annoying little girl, who thinks that if she smiles and says very little everyone will like her, she doesn't ever say her mind. She probably doesn't even have one." 

"Karma" Shane whispered in Karma's ear "Do it, get mad...stand up." 

"Um..I..I..I have to go" Karma muttered as she ran off. 

Karma ran all the way out of the building, finding herself leaning on the wall of the side of Hester high. 

"Hey baby" A guy laughed. He was leaning on the dumpster next to Karma, dressed like a homeless kid and smoking pot. 

"Hi" Karma whispered 

"Wanna smoke a little?"He tried to hand her the pot, but she ignored him. "You look like you need some" 

"No thanks" Karma muttered 

"Ok" He nodded "Can I get a name?" 

"Karma" Karma smiled slightly 

"Ah, Karma such a beautiful name" He smiled

"What's your name?" Karma asked 

"Liam" He answered

"Ok, well I have to go Liam but nice meeting you." Karma ran off.


	4. Are you mean? Or are you nice?

Karma sat on her bed, tears filling her eyes and red painting her face. What Amy had said to her..it really hurt. She wanted to be strong and not care what Amy thought...but for some reason she found herself caring what Amy thought more than she had ever cared what anyone thought. She didn't care because Amy was popular, or because she had everyone at school wrapped around her finger...she cared because, because Amy was beautiful. Amy was the prettiest girl Karma had ever seen, those green eyes that made Karma melt, that long blonde hair that Karma wanted to get her fingers lost in, why did this girl have to be so mean? God if Amy was just nice to her..Karma would, she would fall for her. Karma was falling for her already, at the sight of her, at the sound of her laugh, at the way she tried to hide her smile..like smiling made her seem weak or something. Karma just needed to find a way to get Amy to like her, and then she could truly fall for her..and not feel like she was in love with the devil. 

Then a thought came to Karma, maybe Amy would be nicer if she was alone..if Lauren and Shane weren't around. Maybe then she wouldn't hide her smile, maybe then she wouldn't hide what was so great about her. Karma just didn't know how to get her alone, she was always with Lauren at school..and Karma never saw her out of school. Then she realized that she didn't know how to see Amy out of school...but Shane did. So Karma quickly called Shane.

"Hey Shane"

"Hello Karm" Shane answered his phone sounding sleepy. 

"Can you tell me where Amy lives?" Karma asked, nervous of his answer. 

"Why would you want to know where the queen lives?" Shane laughed "You guys aren't really buddy's." 

"I know..but I have a plan on how to fix it, make her like me" Karma was sure this would work. 

"Fine." Shane sighed. 

 

Karma found herself outside of Amy's house, slowly she made her way to the door and without letting herself think she knocked. The door opened slowly, and Karma was scared of what was on the other side, but when her eyes met Amy's..she wasn't scared anymore. She was wearing donut pajamas, and Karma could hear Dance moms playing loudly from the other room. 

"Hi" Amy looked confused "what are you doing here?" 

"I wanted to talk to you" Karma smiled 

"I gave you that chance at school" Amy laughed "Now leave." 

"No!" Karma yelled "I don't wanna fight..I just wanted to know why you treat me like I killed your cat" 

"Maybe because you deserve it" Amy rolled her beautiful green eyes, and Karma wanted to kiss her right then. 

"Why?" Karma could feel the tears on the brink of pouring out. 

"Because you are an annoying little girl who walks through life with a huge smile on her face in hopes that nobody will speak to her. You think that if you act like a scared little puppy then everyone will love you..well guess what, that's not how life works." 

"What is your problem?" Karma yelled "I never did anything to you, but you keep acting like a jerk. I have never said a mean word to you, yet every time you open your mouth to speak to me, only hurtful things escape it" 

Amy then lunged at Karma, pressing her warm lips to Karma's. The sweet taste of powdered donuts and watermelon lip gloss coated their lips. Karma's heart skipped a beat, or a few when she felt Amy's lips on hers. Fireworks surrounded them as they kissed, neither of them knowing why the other was kissing them, but neither of them caring either. Soon they came apart, their eyes meeting. 

"Wow" Karma smiled

"I know" Amy smiled back. 

Silence surrounded them for a while, until Amy broke it. 

"I have wanted to do that since I first saw you, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I just..I can't be with someone who can't stand up for themselves, so I needed to see that you could. That's why I was being so mean to you, I had to know that you could stand up and get mad when you had to. I had kind of given up after you ran off earlier today, but I'm glad you didn't give up." 

"I would never give up, I came here trying to prove to myself that I didn't have a crush on the devil, that you were really a nice person."

"I am "Amy smiled "Just let me show you."

"I believe you are telling me the truth, you don't need to prove it." 

"Fine" Amy took Karma's hand , "But I want to."


End file.
